Harry Potter - La Nueva Orden
by carsanabria
Summary: Continuación de el torneo de los tres magos, una reedición la orden del fenix centrado en Hermione y Viktor K.
1. Capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Harry Pother

Continuación a los hechos acaecidos en el torneo de los tres magos, esta es una obra en la que planteó mi propia visión de los hechos, la cual se aleja en gran medida del canon de la historia original.

 **Harry Pother — La Nueva Orden**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **ENCUENTROS FORTUITOS**

POV GENERAL:

Apenas quedaban un par de minutos para que el amanecer muestre todo su fulgor, un amanecer manchado por bastante frío rodeado por una tenue lluvia, dos figuras delgadas una mucho más alta que la otra se encuentran paradas delante de una puerta bastante desgastada por el tiempo, la figura alta que a pesar de ser bastante delgada y demacrada por el insomnio permanente al que se ve sujeto debido a su condición sui generis no pierde su mirada amable mientras se dirige a la persona más pequeña.

Entonces - dice suavemente el hombre - por fin estamos aquí, (suspira) perdón por haberte dado tan poco tiempo para que puedas empacar y despedirte de tus padres pero es mejor estar preparado lo antes posible, (aprieta con su mano derecha su cuerpo cabelludo a través de su alborotado cabello castaño), las cosas se están poniendo demasiado complicadas muy pronto.

Lo entiendo profesor - repite la figura delgada pequeña, mientras sostiene firmemente una maleta - este año Howard no será tan entretenido sin su presencia.

Esperemos que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras les enseñe apropiadamente, (su mirada comienza a intensificarse lentamente mientras continúa hablando) pero con el Ministerio no creo que ese llegue a ser el caso, (levanta su mirada mientras saca lentamente su varita) fidelio.

En ese instante las paredes empiezan a estirarse y en pocos minutos aparece una casa que no había estado ahí antes, las dos figuras levantan la cabeza una mas sorprendida que la otra mientras miran directamente el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Esto nunca deja de sorprenderme = dice la figura más alta = por cierto todos los demás ya se encuentran presentes a excepción de Harry, pero de el se encargará Albus, ahora es momento de entrar.

En cuanto la puertas se abrió fueron abordados por una masa amorfa de brazos donde sólo se podían distinguir mechones de cabello rojo esparcidos en demandas direcciones seguidos por demasiadas voces como para distinguirlas e individualizarlas, todas ellas dirigidas hacia la figura delgada más pequeña, en medio del tumulto un par de brazos delgados y una voz aguda se impusieron entre dos las demás sacándole del estupor causado por la muestra masiva de aprecio.

MIONEEEEEEE! - fue el chillido lanzado por la más pequeña forma, arrastrandola a un abrazó profundos - te extrañe demasiado.

Hermione Granger miro detenidamente a la forma más pequeña y enérgica que ella y soltando un chillido de felicidad respondió - Ginny a sido demasiado tiempo, por Merlín como as estado.

Luego se dio la vuelta para ver a un grupo de personas con facciones demasiado parecidas.

Primero saludo a la matriarca de la familia Molly Weasley, luego saludo de una manera superficial a las dos caras que aunque parecidas eran las mismas que nunca había visto, eran Bill y Charlie Weasley los hijos mayores pero siempre distantes de la familia Weasley, luego dio un abrazo muy fuerte al par único de gemelos de la familia los cuales respondieron a su singular manera con una reverencia burlesca, y por último dio un abrazo aún mayor a uno de sus mejores amigos a Ron Weasley el cual se sonrojo y le devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

Después de saludar a toda la familia Weasley extrañando la ausencia de Percy se dispuso a hablar pero en ese preciso momento fue interrumpida por la presencia de Sirius Black,

Remus, como as estado - saludo Sirius - ha sido un tiempo, ho Hermione por fin llegaste saludo de una manera cordial = al cual ella asintió - buenos señores Dumbledore nos convoca el está a punto de comenzar la reunión y nos convoca, ustedes no señalando a los gemelos Weasley.

Después de que el último de ellos desapareció detrás de la puerta Hermione se giró para ver a los restantes Weasley presentes- que es lo que está pasando - pregunto.

Es la orden - respondió Fred.

Que orden - pregunto con curiosidad Hermione.

En ese momento George se levanta y golpea en la cabeza a su gemelo - ella no sabe de la existencia de la orden idiota - se expresa riéndose de su par.

La orden, la orden del Fénix, es una organización que creo Dumbledore cuando apareció por primera vez ya sabes quién - respondió Ron - la odio ( expresó con rabia ), no nos dejan participar en ella, lo puedes creer, nosotros ya lo enfrentamos dbedeberíamos estar calificados para pertenecer ( expresó con ahínco Ron ).

Eres un idiota Ronald - expresó la menor de los Weasley - somos menores de edad, es así de simple (refunfuño).

Eso no tiene nada que ver, somos capaces - respondió Ron.

Somos controlados, no puedo creer que seas tan denso Ronald - responde Ginny.

El Ministerio, tiene sentido - expresa Hermione.

El maldito Ministerio nos sujeta las pelotas - dice riendo Fred.

Todos los demás comienzan a estallar en risas debido a la ocurrencia del gemelo Weasley.

Entonces nuestro pecado es no ser viejos, eso es aún más estúpido (refunfuño Ron).

Eso es un poco grosero no crees (sonó una voz acentuada a su espalda).

En ese instante Ron se da la vuelta y sus ojos comienzan a brillar ante la visión de la espectacular rubia ignorando a las dos personas parecidas a el que la acompañan.

Entonces este es un buen momento para cerrar la boca y dejar de babear no crees Ron - argumenta Charlie en un tono burlado - no queremos que Fleur piense que todos somos bichos raros (termina riendo).

Por por porque e-esta ella aquí, que que es lo que hace a=aqui -tartamudea Ron en respuesta.

Creo que es bastante obvio no crees Ron, Fleur es una competidora elegida para el torneo de los tres magos sólo ese pequeño hecho es suficiente para que ella pertenezca acá, bueno no acá precisamente sino en otro sentido verdad, bueno como puedo explicar algo tan evidente - dice Ginny.

Lo que la pequeña quiere decir - interrumpe Fleur - disculpa cual es tu nombre - dice Fleur acentuadamente mientras se sienta.

Ginny, Ginny Weasley = responde Ginny.

Esta bien querida, como decía, lo que Guinny trata de decir es que fui invitada por Dumbledore para forma parte de la orden, creo que el piensa que tanto mi habilidad demostrada en el torneo asi como mi posición actual como columnista ministerial del profeta serán de ayuda para detener los planes de tu ya sabes quién Ruon - afirma Fleur.

Creo que eso tiene mucho sentido Fleur - comienza a hablar Hermione - de hecho es bastante lógico que el profesor Dumbledore comienza a reclutar a magos de diferentes latitudes, también por ese motivo convocó a Charlie y a Bill, por sus respectivos trabajos y contactos tanto en Rumanía como en Egipto estoy en lo cierto verdad, (los aludidos asintieron cortésmente), de hecho no me sorprendería la cantidad, calidad y diferencia de los magos convocados para la orden, ya que está requiere de diferentes puntos de enfoque así como de diferentes habilidades y facetas para poder concluir la variedad de misiones que el profesor Dumbledore les otorgó, aunque en realidad creo que conoceremos a muy pocos de ellos supongo que ay una razón muy especial para que se nos permita conocer tu situación no es así Fleur.

Muy perspicaz como siempre Hemionini - se escucha una voz áspera con un acento bastante marcado a sus espaldas - en realidad no me sorprende un análisis tan impresionante viniendo de ti.

Hermione se gira lentamente y se topa con unos ojos oscuros - Viktor - pregunta con incredulidad.

No reconoce a la perfección a la persona que mira lleva un abrigo grande y guantes que apenas dejan ver algo de su forma, nota que tiene un par de cicatrices oculta por su pelo que no había visto antes, su cabello ese es otro gira detalle es mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vio, pero lo que más le llega a confundir es su mirada, una mirada que denota demasiado cansancio sus ojos envejecieron demasiado desde la última ves que los vio solo fueron unos meses pero sus ojos hacen que dude que es el, hasta que el le entrega una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía ver nen ese momento sabe que es el, no ay la más mínima duda de que es el, entonces en un arrebato ella se levanta corre el pequeño espacio que ay entre ellos y lo abraza, el le devuelve el abrazo y siente como sus brazos queman a su alrededor.

El se inclina lentamente y le susurra al oído - yo también te extrañe Hermione..


	2. Capítulo 2 - mortifago

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Harry Pother

Continuación a los hechos acaecidos en el torneo de los tres magos, esta es una obra en la que planteó mi propia visión de los hechos, la cual se aleja en gran medida del canon de la historia original.

 **Harry Potter — La Nueva Orden**

 **Capítulo 2**

MORTIFAGO

POV GENERAL:

Yo también te extrañe Hermione - Hermione escucho esas palabras con estupor, ella no sabía bien que era lo que le sorprendía mas, si era el hecho de tenerlo delante de ella a pesar de que el no había llegado a responder ni una de sus cartas (este pensamiento provocó que frunciera el seño), o era el hecho de que era la primera vez que el lograba pronunciar su nombre correctamente (lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas), lo cual la envolvió en sentimientos contradictorio.

Bueno creo que ya conocen a Viktor - dijo Charlie - de hecho parece que algunos lo conocen bastante bien, no crees Hermione.

La aludida se separa del abrazó bastante sonrojada, mientras los demás empiezan a reír con excepción de Ron el cual comenzaba a molestarse - y que hace este sujeto aquí - prgunta Ron en un tono bastante enojado.

Por lo que hablamos hace un momento con Fleur no crees que es bastante evidente Ron - le respondio saracsticamente Ginny, levantandose de su asiento sep dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Viktor - Hola, es un placer por fin conocer al famoso Viktor Krum, Hermione me habló bastante debien ti - dijo sonriendo provocando que Hermione se sonroje.

Viktor hizo una reverencia formal - el placer es mío Gospozhitsa - dice cortésmente mientras toma la mano de Ginny con cuidado y deposita un pequeño beso en ella.

Viktor se dirigió hacia los demás miembros del clan Weasley dejando a una Ginny bastante sonrojada y procedió a saludar a los restantes miembros del clan con un apretón de manos, Fred y George quedaron extasiados por conocer a un ídolo aunque no sea irlandés del Quidditch, al contrario de Ron que aceptó el saludo a regañadientes y respondió con una mueca, después de estas formalidades todos procedieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares en los asientos distribuidos por la sala dede estar, Hermione, Fleur y Ginny se sentaron en el único sofá presente mientras Viktor, Bill y Charlie se sentaron en la cara opuesta de la mesa ubicada a un costado del sofá, Ron jalo una silla y se sentó alcostado opuesto de donde se encontraban sentados sus hermanos mayores y Viktor acomodandose al lado de Hermione, y por último ambos gemelos se apoyaron en la pared situada al frente del sofá.

Entonces Viktor - comenzó a hablar Fred en un intento de hacer conversación y aligerar la tensión que se había creado en la habitación con la aparición de Viktor - porque motivo renunciaste a la temporada de Quidditch este año, el equipo Búlgaro en verdad te extraño, sin tu presencia no fueron rivales para ningún equipo.

Espera un momento - interrumpió Hermione en un tono enfadado, olvidando momentáneamente que la relación que había tenido con Viktor en realidad era un secreto - creí que no respondiste mis cartas porque estabas muy centrado en la temporada.

Porque le enviaste cartas - pregunto Ron a un más molesto.

Cállate Ron -respondio Hermione evitando la pregunta sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras miraba a Viktor fijamente - espera un momento si no estuviste jugando de donde sacaste esas nuevas cicatrices, - ahora pregunta en un tono más preocupado pero aún molesto - Viktor, que pasó, que hiciste en este tiempo, donde estabas.

Yo no estar haciendo nada - responde Viktor en un tono atípico para el - yo sólo estar preparándome para hacer varias cosas Hermionini, no querer trevozha nini pero en verdad no poder responder.

Hermione notó la preocupación latente y el comportamiento antinatural en el - Viktor - pregunto muy preocupada - que es lo que pasó.

Seguro estaba rodeado de un montón de fans y por eso no tenía tiempo para otra = dijo Ron - de todas formas no es como si en verdad le importará tanto - al escuchar esto Viktor comenzó a apretar el puño.

Ginny al notar esto le respondió a su hermano mayor - Ronald no seas tan grosero con ellos, Viktor debió tener un buen motivo para no responder sus cartas ellos son buenos amigos.

Viktor esto, Viktor el otro, todos centrándose en el, pues el no es el único en esta sala - comienza a reclamar Ron - nisiquiera se porque el está en esta sala.

Ron detente - advierte una enojada Ginny.

No, - continúa Ron - ese sujeto (señala a Viktor) esta claro que es un espía, porque no lo ven es un mago oscuro que debe seguir órdenes de Karkarov, vamos es tan obvio por que no nos muestras tus brazos, aquí hace demasiado calor para usar eso (el señala su abrigo), y por qué usas guantes de quidich con esa vestimenta apuesto que incluso eres un mortifago (se levanta y apunta a Viktor con su varita), te exijo que nos digas la verdad.

RONALD WEASLEY! - se escucha a una Hermione muy enojada - que demonios te pasa, que es esa estúpida actitud, tu, tu, tu (se levanta de su asiento y se para delante de Ron), estás siquiera consciente de lo que estás diciendo en este momento, ( esta por argumentar más pero una mano le agarra el hombro).

Víktor se había dirigido hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione y agarró a esta última suavemente por el hombro - esta bien hermionini - habloon al hombro de Hermione, luego miro fijamente a Ron y le responde en un tono hosco - tu tener tus, como se dice, motivos para dudar, yo tener mis propios motivos para estar aquí, (se retira hacia la puerta), una cosa más (se gira y dice antes de retirarse por la puerta), no levantar varita contra alguien si no estar dispuesto a zavŭrshi go (diciendo esto desaparece atravez de la puerta, al cabo de un par de minutos Fleur lo siguió).

Supongo que eso salió bastante bien, considerando que insultante a un mago de prestigio mundial y no te patearon el trasero al respecto Ron - dijo Fred.

Aunque eso hubiese sido mucho más interesante - complementa George - podríamos haber sacado fotos y haberlas vendido, sería un negocio redondo, imagina este encabezado « superestrella de Quidditch reaparece para patear el trasero a tonto », se agotarian en cuestión de minutos (ambos gemelos comienzan a reír).

Suficiente ambos callense de una vez - dijo Ginny, luego dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Hermione - a donde abra ido, parecía un poco tenso antes de salir.

Los gemelos riendo responde - no tenemos la menor idea, pregúntale a Hermione parece que ella conoce bastante bien a Viktor, aunque nos hubieses informado antes que eras tan buena amiga de Viktor Krum te imaginas el dinero que hubiéramos hecho con esa inforacion.

Hermione que permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos se levanta sin hacer caso a la conversación y se retiro de la habitación.

Mmmmm creo que esta vez lo hiciste bastante bien Ron - dijo Bill meniando la cabeza.

No, ya se le pasará - diciendo esto Ron se retiro de la habitación seguido de sus hermanos, dejando sólo a Ginny.

Mmmmm creo que es algo más complejo que eso Ron, no creo que entiendas lo que ay entre esos dos, de hecho no creo que nisiquiera ellos lo entiendan - dicriendo esto para si misma Ginny sale de la habitación rumbo al dormitorio que comparte con Hermione.

,_

Después de salir de la habitación Viktor empiezo a deambular sin umbo por la casa hasta que escucho a alguien pronunciar su nombre desde atrás de el - Viktuor - dijo la voz - Viktuor espera un momento - repitió.

Que necesitar Fleur - respondio Viktor.

No deberías permitir que te afecten de esa manera, Viktuor ellos no creo que comprendan, por lo menos no en su totalidad, ellos nisiquiera saben que se te pidió hacer - dijo Fleur en un tono amable.

No afectar lo que ellos poder pensar , por lo menos no afectar lo que pensar la mayoría de ellos - contesto Viktor.

Ella entenderá Viktuor, solo tienes que contarle - dice Fleur poniendo su mano en el hombro de Viktor.

No ser el momento, no ahora, vernos luego Fleur - Viktor se retiro diciendo esto, mientras Fleur se dirigio a sus dormitorio.

Víctor siguió deambulando por la casa buscando un lugar apropiado para poder pensar, abriendo diferentes puertas topandose sólo con estancias y habitaciones viejas, al finalizar su recorrido se topo con una puerta un poco diferente a todas las demás, entro a la habitación y se topo con un pequeño estudio compuesto por un sillón unipersonal, una mesa de café a un lado, una lámpara de pie bastante alta que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, y al rededor se encontrabas estantes llenos de libros bastante antiguos.

Viktor comenzó a revisar los libros hasta que encontró uno que le llamo bastante la atención era una copia antigua de la historia de Howard, toma el libro con una sonrisa mientras recordo el momento que hablo por primera vez con Hermione.

FLASH BACK

«Viktor entro por enésima vez a la biblioteca con la intención de hablar con la única mujer en todo el colegio que parecía no notarlo, había logrado separarse de su club de fans gracias al apoyo conjunto de sus compañeros de curso, el sólo quería tener una conversación casual con alguien, alguien que no lo viera sólo como una superestrella del Quidditch quería hablar con alguien que lo viera como un estudiante más, Viktor miro fijamente a su alrededor y la encotro ahí sentada leyendo, tomando varias anotaciones en un pergamino, Viktor había pensado mucho en como comenzaría esta conversación, el se acercaría y aria un comentario gracioso sobre el chico de pelo rubio que había visto que la molestaba y con su mal uso del inglés con suerte el comentario se aria más hilarante, el se acercó a ella y justo cuando estabas por empezar a hablar ella levantó la cabeza y lo miro fijamente - en que puedo ayudarte - sólo bastó que pronunciará esas palabras y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, porque tenía que mirarlo a los ojos, nunca las mujeres lo miraban directamente y menos a los ojos.

Disculpar pero podrías prestarme ese libro - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Perdón pero esta esta copia es mía y la estoy usando en este momento, si deseas una ay otra en ese estante - ella le respondió en un tono enojado.

Perdonar yo no saber eso, yo, yo, sólo disculpar por molestar - Viktor se dio la vuelta cabizbajo y se retiro golpeandose mentalmente.

Hermione vio su reacción y se sintió mal por haber reaccionado de esa manera, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el - disculpa no quise reaccionar de esa manera, verás sólo tuve un mal día, ven te mostraré donde está el libro y a modo de disculpa y si te interesa tengo apuntes sobre el que te puedo prestar - le sonrío, haciendo que Viktor se sonroje levemente.

Muchas gracias, disculpar no saber tu nombre Gospozhitsa - Viktor respondio sonriendo.

Hermione, me llamo Hermione - sonríe más ampliamente - que significa Gospozhitsa.

Perdonar aveces hablar en búlgaro sin querer, Gospozhitsa significar señorita - respondio más alegre Viktor - ser un placer conocerte Hermiyonimi, Hermyominini, Hermionini - Víctor hace una mueca - disculpar mi inglés ser muy malo - dijo apenado.

Hermione se ríe - no te preocupes, me gusta como lo dices, ven ya llegamos (saca un libro del estante y se lo entrega), aquí tienes, sabes si necesitas ayuda con eso puedes buscarme siempre estoy por aqui - miro su reloj y suspiro -, bueno tengo que ir a terminar mi informe, adiós (se pone a pensar) espera nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

Viktor, me llamo Viktor, - sonrío tomo su mano y depósito un suave beso en ella - fue un placer conocerte Hermionini.

Hermione se sonrojo, dio media vuelta y dijo - adiós, también fue un placer Viktor - y se retiro hacia su lugar en la biblioteca.

Viktor levanta el libro y por primera vez lee el título y sonríe « historia de Howard », definitivamente leería ese libro, de todas maneras necesitaba algo sobre que conversar la próxima vez que la viera.»

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Viktor sonrió, tomó el libro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer.

Hermione estaba al frente de su habitación, había estado buscando a Viktor pero no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte, al abrir la puerta se topó con dos figuras sentadas en una de las camas del dormitorio, - buenas noches Fleur, buenas noches Ginny - saludo.

Hermione donde estabas,me tenías preocupada - respondio Ginny.

Fui a caminar, estaba buscando algo para leer - respondió Hermione sentándose en su cama.

Hermione te das cuentas que cuando tienes más de treinta libros en tu maleta esa excusa no suena muy lógica - le contesto Ginny.

Esta bien Ginny, es sólo que estoy preocupada por Viktor, se que algo le ocurrió a el, no es usual que el reacciones de esa manera y menos ante las palabras de alguien como Ron, creo que el esta sufriendo - suelta con un suspiro Hermione.

No te preocupes Hermiuone, se que Viktuor te contara todo, solo tienes que esperar un poco - Fleur le respondio - Hermiuone, Viktuor te aprecia mucho, solo recuerda eso - Fleur termino de hablar, y se levanto para ir al comedor, ya que se aproximaba la hora de el almuerzo.

Fleur tiene razón mione, solo espera lo que el tiene que decir - Ginny se levanta y le extiende la mano - vamos mione, saldremos antes de que mamá venga a buscarnos.

Hermione tomo su mano mientras Ginny le sonríe y ambas salen de su habitación.

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores contratiempos salvo el hecho de que Viktor no se presentó en el, el resto de la tarde Hermione lo gasto con Fleur y Ginny hablando sobre lo que hicieron para vacaciones, hasta la llegada de la hora de la cena, Hermione se rehusó a participar en la cena pero nuevamente fue arrastrada por Ginny, como lo supuso Viktor tampoco se presentó en esta, después de preguntar si Viktor se había marchado del cuartel y de recibir una respuesta negativa a la pregunta se marchó temprano a su habitación.

En cuanto entro a su habitación Hermione se dirigió directamente a su maleta y saco una copia bastante usado del libro « historia de Howard », este libro le traía muchos recuerdos, en el había muchas anotaciones y pensamientos, abrió una página en específico y miro un objeto que estaba colocado en ella, era una peonia de color Rolo, según lo que Viktor le había contado en bulgaria la peonia es símbolo de la belleza femenina y tiene la capacidad de proteger de mal de ojo, magias e incluso náyades, Hermione nunca olvidaría el día en que Viktor le regaló esa hermosa flor.

FLASH BACK

« Hermione estaba sentada en su lugar habitual en la biblioteca cuando sintió una presencia detrás suya - pudiste terminar el libro que te recomendé - hablo sin darse la vuelta.

ako - respondió Viktor, quien le había enseñado algunas palabras en búlgaro a Hermione.

La verdad estoy un poco sorprendida de que lo hayas terminado tan rápido - respondió Hermione que seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

Hermionini no venir a hablar de estudio está vez - le respondió Vyktor en un tono en el que no lo había escuchado hablar nunca, Hermione levantó la vista y pudo ver una solitaria pero hermosa flor depositada en un florero de cristal, Hermione - prosiguió Vyctor - esta flor ser muy diferente pero a la vez ser muy hermosa y única, esta flor ser como tu, porque tu tambien ser muy diferente, muy hermosa y muy única, - se aclaró la garganta, la hizo levantar de su asiento y le dio la vuelta para que este frente a el mientras tomaba la delicada flor, luego le dijo - Hermionini, me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante en el baile de Navidad - terminó de hablar y ofreciendole la flor, esperando haber pronunciado correctamente la frase que había practicado tantas veces.

Hermione miro la flor y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos con incredulidad, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que esto no era una broma, nadie que miraría de u esa manera tan profunda podría estar bromeando, entonces tomó la flor - si - era lo único que salió de su garganta.

Viktor le dio la sonrisa más grande que nunca había dado, se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo y la piel de Hermione quemo en el lugar donde Viktor había depositado sus labios.

Víctor se dio la vuelta y se retiró dejándola más sonrojada y confundida de lo que había estado en toda su vida.»

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hermione, cerró el libro, lo guardo y se recosto en su cama llenando su cabeza de recuerdos, y más antes que después se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

Viktor cerró lentamente el libro marcando la última página que acababa de leer, levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colocado sobre el marco de la puerta, era aproximadamente la una de la mañana, el se había saltado el almuerzo y la cena intencionalmente no estaba de humor para convivir con nadie, el hubiera muerto de hambre si no hubiera sido por la afortunada ayuda de un elfo doméstico, el había visto al elfo interactuar con otras personas de una manera muy tosca, por eso le sorprendió al descubrir que el elfo estaba más que dispuesto en complacer todos sus pedidos sin replicar nada.

Víktor se levantó de su asiento, estiró sus brazos y lanzó un bostezo, levantó una taza de te frio que el elfo le había traído hace mas de un par de horas, aún no había terminado su lectura pero el abrigo que traía puesto había comenzado a incomodarlo, Entonces lentamente se saco el pesado abrigo y lo colocó a un lado revelando una camisa negra sin mangas y guantes Largos de quidich que cubrían sus brazos hasta la altura de los codos, Viktor se saco el guante de su brazo derecho revelando varias cicatrizes dispuesto a lo largo de este es especial al rededor de su mano, al momento de sacar el guante de su brazo izquierdo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, el no quería retirar ese guante solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario y esta no era una de esas ocasiones, Viktor redirigio su mirada a su brazo derecho después de contemplarlo por un par de minutos tomó su cabello com ambas manos se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y se obligó a récordar todo lo ocurrido después del torneo.

FLASH BACK

el torneo había concluido, ese era el día en el que tenían que regresar en su barco a casa, el quería pasar la mayor parte de este día con Hermione pero algo había interrumpido en sus planes y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta del director de Howard, tocó la puerta.

Pasé - se escucho una voz desde la otra puerta de la habitación, Viktor entro y vio a la figure de Dumbledore sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio escribiendo con una larga pluma sobre un pergamino.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza se ajustó los lentes y dijo - señor Krum, pase tome asiento.

Víctor tomó asiento al frente del profesor Dumbledore - para que me llamo director - pregunto.

Como van los preparativos para el viaje de vuelta, con la desaparición de Karkarov supongo que tendrán un plan de contingencia - dijo Dumbledore.

No preocupar profesor, el viaje de ida lo hicimos sin ayuda de director Karkarov, el viaje de vuelta a casa no ser problema, estar bien preparados para conducir navío - respondió Viktor.

Es bastante reconfortante oír que los hijos de Durmstrang están preparados para afrontar cualquier percance - respondió Dumbledore.

Si eso ser todo sobre lo que querer hablar profesor, yo poder retirarme - dijo Viktor levantándose de su asiento ya que el pretendía pasar todo el tiempo posible con Hermione antes de irse.

Espere señor Krum - dijo Dumbledore en un tono más preocupado, logrando que Viktor vuelva a tomar su asiento ( dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar al rededor de su oficina suspiro y prosiguió) - señor Krum usted sabe que quien no tiene que ser nombrado a regresado ( Viktor asintió, Dumbledore lo miro directamente a los ojos y hablo ) señor Krum seré sincero con usted, tengo bastantes motivos para creer que Voldemort irá tras de ti ( Vyctor se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso ) el tratará de convertirte en uno de sus seguidores y el no te dará una opción sobre eso.

Señor no entender porque puede, quien no debe ser nombrado querer algo de mi - pregunto Viktor.

Señor krum, usted tiene varias de las características que Voldermort admira, - antes de que Viktor vuelva hablar Dumbledore lo corto y prosiguio - eres un mago nacido en una de las dinastías más antiguas de sangre pura de tú país, estas bastante versado en las Artes oscuras debido a tu enseñanza en el instituto Durmstrang, tus habilidades son superiores para alguien de tu edad, eres un mago reconocido a nivel mundial, y sobre todo eres el tipo de magos que incrementaría su poder.

Yo no se que decir profesor - respondió Viktor.

Víktor que es lo que aras si ellos vienen a buscarte, negarse no es una opción si lo haces ellos te asesinaran, solo tienes dos opciones puedes escapar y esconderte hasta que esto termine o puedes hacer algo al respecto ( Dumbledore miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo ) y algo me dice que ya conozco tu respuesta.

Viktor lo miro fijamente y respondió - que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Señor Krum lo primero que tenemos que hacer es borrar algunos recuerdos de su cabeza como el de esta conversación, es muy probable que Voldemort invada tu mente, también tendremos que borrar los momentos que pasó con el señor Potter y con la señorita Granger, - al ver la cara de contrariedad de Viktor, Dumbledore aumenta - no se preocupe señor Krum éstos recuerdos serán guardados en frascos para que los puedas recuperar con el uso del pensadero, entiende señor Krum está perdida sólo será momentánea.

Viktor se puso a pensar en Hermione y en todo lo que le había pasado y lo que le quedaba por pasar, si esto era algo que tenía que hacer para poder ayudarla el lo aria sin dudar - señor poder despedirme antes de poder hacer esto - fue lo único que dijo Viktor, ganando un asentimiento de Dumbledore el cual le entregó una moneda con lo cual se retiró.

Después de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore se dirigió a pasó rápido hacia la biblioteca, al entrar en ella se dirigió directamente hacia la parte más alejada y más vacía de esta, en cuanto entro al lugar miro una figura de pelo esponjado que estaba trabajando ferozmente en un pergamino, Viktor se acercó silenciosamente a la figura sentada y inclinadose la rodeó suave pero firmemente con sus brazos depositando un pequeño beso en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Hermione se levantó ante la muestra de afecto y le brindó una tímida sonrisa - comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías a despedirte - diciendo esto se acercó lentamente se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies y depósito un Casto beso en sus labios mientras la volvía a sostener en sus brazos.

No poder irme sin verte una vez mas Hermionini - Viktor le respondió apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione - no poder irme sin llevarme un último recuerdo tuyo ( Viktor tomó asiento y hizo sentar a Hermione sobre su regazo mientras envolvía sus brazos al rededor de su pequeña cintura ).

A Hermione le gustaban esos raros momentos en los que Viktor tomaba la iniciativa y este era uno de esos momentos, así que simplemente giró un poco su rostro dejando que Viktor le otorgue el beso más profundo que alguna vez hubiesen compartido, Hermione sintió como sus brazos comenzaban a recorrer sus costados y sus labios se movían con más urgencia de la que podía recordar, ella sabía que había algo en este beso, algo que ella simplemente no podía calcular, pero tampoco podía rechazar, después de unos minutos de intensidad se separaron con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada y se volvieron a acomodar mientras ella apoyo su nuca en el cofre de Viktor, el suavemente se inclinó sobre su oido derecho - te amo nini - fue lo único que escucho salir de sus labios, el nunca lo había dicho antes, ella no sabía cómo responder así que sólo se acurruco más en el.

Pasaron un par de horas en ese estado, sin decir nada, Viktor pensó que tal vez había sido un error decir esas palabras tan pronto, Hermione pensaba que había sido un error total no haber respondido a la declaración que secretamente había estado ansiosa de oír, cuando el sonido de una campana los hizo salir de su estupor, ya era la hora en la que Viktor debía dirigirse a su barco para partir, los dos se levantaron del asiento compartido se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron en una caminata silenciosa hacia el lago, una vez llegado al lugar vieron a mucha gente despidiéndose y recién cayeron en la cuenta de que era el momento de decir adiós, Hermione apretó fuertemente la mano de Viktor - prometeme que escribiras - le dijo.

Todos los días - el respondió.

En verdad, en verdad quisiera que no te vayas - ella le dijo mirando sus pies.

Nos volveremos a ver nini - el le respondió inclinandose levantó suavemente su rostro con su pulgar y depósito un corto beso en sus labios - adiós nini -le dijo separándose de ella - te amo, nunca lo olvides -Viktor se dio la vuelta diciendo esto y se marchó, dejándola aturdida por las palabras.

Viktor apresuro el paso hacia su nave, el no quería escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, el no estaba preparado para la respuesta a su declaración sea la que fuera, el tenía cosas que hacer, subió por la plataforma entro directamente a su habitación bloqueando la puerta con un encantamiento tomó la moneda en su bolsillo y desapareció.

La moneda era un translador y lo llevo directamente a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore el cual lo estaba esperando.

Bienvenido nuevamente señor Krum, espera que haya tenido tiempo suficiente para despedirte - saludo el director de :Howard.

Esta hecho profesor - respondió Vyktor viendo los frascos depositados en el escritorio de Dumbledore.

Es hora de empezar - Dumbledore le entregó un frasco.

Víctor empezó a guardar todos sus recuerdos respecto a lo vivido en Howard, empezó por el recuerdo de cuando escucho a Hermione por primera vez regañando a un pelirrojo diciendo que el era sólo un mago y como está declaración le otorgó la primera sonrisa verdadera en Howard, guardo el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio y aprecio lo naturalmente hermosa que era, guardo el recuerdo de como la conoció en la biblioteca y de todas las citas de estudio que tuvieron, guardo el recuerdo de la vez que la invito al Baile y de lo mucho que le había costado hacerlo, guardo el recuerdo de su primer beso y de las muchas citas que tuvieron, de sus escapadas y de como ella lo tranquilizaba, guardo los recuerdos de los momentos que vivió después de cada prueba, de como se sintió tan desesperado cuando la vio bajo el agua y como no la dejaba ir una vez que la saco del lago y como ella tuvo que quedarse a dormir esa noche con el para que el este tranquilo, también guardo el recuerdo de su despedida, de las últimas palabras que el le dijo, de igual manera guardo los recuerdos de las charlas con Potter y de los concejos que mutuamente se otorgaron, de las conversaciones con el profesor Dumbledore en especial la última, guardo algunos detalles de su vida en los que demostraba odio por el racismo, por los magos oscuros o los momentos que demostró aprecio por los elfos o por los mal denominados sangre sucia, todo eso fue guardado en varios viales y depositados uno tras otro sobre el escritorio.

Esta hecho profesor - respondió Viktor una vez que guardo hasta el último recuerdo que tenía.

Obliviate - escucho una voz, después de eso todo quedó en blanco.

Viktor se despertó al día siguiente, salió de su camarote y comenzó a caminar al rededor del barco saludando a todos los compañeros de su Instituto, una vez hecho esto tomó el control del timón y comenzó a navegar de vuelta a casa, muchas personas le preguntaron cosas estúpidas ese día, le preguntaron muchas cosas sobre la chica de nombre dificil con la que fue al baile de navidad, Viktor tenía claro que la invito a ella sólo porque era la única chica que no lo perseguía, le preguntaron sobre si había podido hablar con Potter y demás tonterías que el sólo respondió con una mirada estoica, así transcurrió el día hasta que llegaron al Instituto Dumstrang.

Víctor salió del barco en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, el Instituto Durmstang era mucho más oscuro y sombrío que Howard, eso le permitía esconderse de la atención indeseada que recibía de los demas dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

Pasaron un par de días, el se graduó sin problemas, después de eso pasó unos días en casa de sus padre y al finalizar la semana recién regreso a su propia casa el se había mudado hace un año de la casa de sus padres a una propiedad más alejada y de difícil acceso para poder escapar de los reporteros y fans, al regresar se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde ya se encontraban sus pertenencias, bajo a la sala de estar, prendió la chimenea con su varita y dirigió su mirada hacia un montón de cartas y regalos colocados sobre un estante enviados por sus admiradores, se acercó para revisarlas, ya que su agente se aseguraba de destruir con anterioridad todas las cartas y regalos hechizados, en cuanto se acercó a la pila de cartas escucho un suave sonido, era un leve silbido, en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido desconocido su corazón se congeló y comenzó a sudar profusamente, sobre su mesa de noche había una serpiente que estaba posada sobre una carta negra, el sabía de antemano de quien era esa carta, sabía que tenía que tomarla, no entendía muy bien el motivo pero su mente le decía que debía tomarla, se acercó con cautela a la carta, en cuanto la serpiente sintió su presencia se fundió con la carta, Viktor dirigió su mano y la tocó con cautela dejando su varita a un lado de la mesa, en cuanto tocó la carta supo que había cometido un error de apreciación, esa no era una carta era un translador.

Viktor apareció en el interior de una mansión bastante vieja y oscura, para empeorar las cosas había dejado su varita atras, de pronto escucho una voz extraña - por fin llegó, ve y avísale al señor oscuro - ordenó la voz desconocida, de pronto se abrió una puerta que el no había visto y apareció detrás de ella dos figuras bastante altas sujetando sus respectivas varitas, ambas figuras llevaban cubiertos los rostros por máscaras y el cuerpo cubierto casi enteramente por largas capas negras - siguenos - dijo una de la voces, Viktor sabía que tenía que obedecer así que salió detrás de ellos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro adornado sólo por antorchas hasta que se toparon con otro sujeto que vestía de la misma manera pero que era un poco más alto que los otros dos.

Este es el chico en el que está interesado el señor oscuro - pregunto la nueva voz en un tono bastante áspero, las otras figuras asintieron moviendo la cabeza.

Esta bien díganme - hablo la voz, se dio la vuelta, hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo aparecer una puerta, las cuatro personas atravesaron la puerta, entrando a una amplia habitación donde había un fuego central al rededor del cual habían otras diez personas vestidas de la misma manera y al frente de todos estaba la figura inhumana de Voldemort.

La figura lo miro fijamente - acercarte - fue lo único que se escucho, Viktor comenzó a caminar con dirección a la figura del mago tenebroso, cada uno de sus pasos era vigilado, la presión uefa lo rodeaba era sofocante, con cada paso sudaba más mientras su corazón golpeaba cada momento más y más rápido, cuando estuvo a unos cinco pasos de Voldemort se debutó por completo, sus pupilas se ensanchar de puro terror, delante de él a unos pocos pasos se encontraba el mago más peligroso del mundo apuntando directamente hacia el con su varita.

Un instante después Viktor se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose el cráneo fuertemente tratando de eliminar la presencia en su cabeza, el quiso luchar pero ya era tarde, el señor oscuro había violado su mente y rebuscada dentro de ella, le hacia revivir momentos dolorosos y crueles una y otra vez, manipulaba su mente entraba a todos los recovecos de ella haciendo que todo se confunda provocando que miles de recuerdos pasen a través de el, en cuestión de minutos Viktor yacía vomitando, con los ojos en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar.

El señor oscuro miro su obra y se puso a reír en voz fuerte, transmitiendo algunos recuerdos específicos a su séquito, cuando llegó al recuerdo del baile de Navidad alguien interrumpió el desfile de recuerdos - señor ay que purificarlo, el tocó a una sangre sucia - se escucho decir a una voz chillona - si tiene que ser purificador - las demás voces repitieron, en ese momento Viktor empezó a ponerse de pie, el había logrado recuperarse bastante rápido al asalto de su mente, esto provoco que el señor oscuro sonría sutilmente.

Quien, - alzó la voz Voldemort - cual de ustedes mis súbditos será el que verifique es cuerpo de este hombre para que pueda ser iniciado.

Una serie de murmullos se escucho en la sala, todos los mortifagos presentes se ofrecieron a cumplir el encargo, algunos se ofrecieron por complacer a su señor, otros simplemente se ofrecieron por sádicos.

El señor oscuro levantó su mirada revisando a todo el grupo - por que no lo purifican todos - se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida, defendiéndose antes de desaparecer - pero no lo maten ni dejen marcas donde sólo debe existir la mía - diciendo esto Vomdemort desapareció dejando a Viktor rodeado de personas cubiertas apuntando con sus respectivas varitas.

Viktor levantó la cabeza revisando al grupo de sombras que se serían sobre el - crucio - fue lo único que escucho y por segunda vez ese día el estaba tumbado en el suelo siendo presa de un dolor intenso, después de este primer hechizo uno tras otro atravesaban su cuerpo, unos atandolo al suelo con cuerdas que ardían al contacto, otros haciendo quemaduras en su pecho y espalda, otros empezaron a crear cortes por su cuerpo en especial en su brazo derecho y en ambas manos siendo algunos de ellos bastante profundos, Víctor no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

Un mes había pasado desde que purificaron su cuerpo, un mes que Viktor había tardado para recuperar la conciencia, en cuanto el despertó vio infinidad de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo muchas de sus heridas no habían terminado de sanar, el nisiquiera recordaba como habían roto sus costillas, el se levantó dirigiéndose al baño sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, entrando en este se dirigió directamente al espejo, el quería ver su rostro, lo alivio saber que junto con su antebrazo izquierdo su rostro era una de las partes de su cuerpo menos dañadas, sabiendo esto se retiró del pequeño cuarto de baño, en cuanto se volvió a posar sobre su cama una figura oscura entro en su habitación pidiéndole que le siguiera, haciendo que Viktor se levantará nuevamente y caminar a detrás de el, con estupor se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la misma habitación en la que había sido torturado, una vez dentro vio a un grupo de 15 mortifagos precedidos por el señor oscuro, el cual lo volvió a convocarlo delante de el.

Una vez que Viktor estuvo delante de el señor oscuro este hizo que levantará su brazo izquierdo, lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo - desde este momento me perteneces, serás mi fiel sirviente y me seguirás hasta tu muerte ( Viktor no sabía precisamente porque pero asintió ) - en ese momento Voldemort tomó su varita y dibujo la marca maldita en el brazo de Viktor, una vez terminada la marca Voldemort lo miro y dijo - puedes retirarte ahora, serás convocado cuando sea tu momento - dicho esto uno a uno los miembros presentes en la habitación fueron desapareciendo dejándolo sólo en el enorme salón.

Viktor al verse sólo y después de haber superado el shok se preguntó porque había hecho esto, porque había aceptado la invitación, porque no había tratado de huir, lo único que persistía enen su mente es que el tenía que hacer eso por he era lo mejor, al estar sumido en esos pensamientos no noto el ingreso de otra persona que se acercó a el tomó su hombro y antes de que siquiera pueda respirar lo apareció.

Víctor se vio en la puerta de una enfermería, la persona que lo había traído desapareció en cuanto llegó, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de la existencia de dos personas una era el director de Howard y la otra era la enfermera del mismo colegio, en cuanto los vio Víctor escondió su brazo izquierdo.

El profesor Dumbledore negó con su cabeza al ver la acción de Viktor - señor krum puede acompañarme por favor - fue lo único que dijo al notar que sus heridas ya habían sanado en parte.

Víctor lo siguió sin decir nada hasta llegar a su oficina, en cuanto entraron vio varios viales que contenian sobre el escritorio, el profesor saco uno y lo colocó en un gran pensadero señalando a Viktor para que se acerque.

Viktor se acercó y se sumergió, sobre todo Víktor recordo el porque había hecho todo esto y después de mucho tiempo Viktor sonrió al saber que lo había logrado.

Después de recuperar todos sus recuerdos y tener una larga conversación con Dumbledore, Viktor se quedó en el colegio hasta recuperarse completamente, dio un par de entrevistas anunciando su retiro momentáneo, fue a visitar a sus padres inventando alguna excusa para su desaparición, cuando por fin pudo regresar a su casa sólo faltaban un par de días para la reunión de la orden, en cuanto entro distinguió todas las cartas que había acumulado en este tiempo e inmediatamente reconoció las de su amor a las cuales no respondió, de todos modos no sabiame que decir y era mejor descubrirlo en cuanto la viera de vuelta.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Había pasado tanto y ahora se encontraba en la misma casa que ella, la había visto y aún no sabía que decir no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría a su situación y eso le daba miedo, el tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara por las decisiones que el tomó, tanto pensar en esto Viktor no se percató de la figura parada delante de el sino hasta que unas manos pequeñas tomaron la suya, Viktor levantó la mirada hacia la dueña de esas manos y se perdió en los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas que lo miraban fijamente.

_Hermione se despertó súbitamente, miro hacia el reloj, era apenas la una de la mañana, después de su último sueño sabía que ella no podría volver a dormir al menos hoy no, había estado soñando sobre Viktor y sobre como había recibido esas nuevas cicatrices, ella no sabía que había pasado con el pero tenía algunas teorías cada una más desquiciada que la otra, se levantó con esos pensamiento, se abrigo con una chamarra ligera y salio a la habitación, estuvo caminando sin pensar en nada a través de los pasillos de la mansión Black hasta que de por casualidad se topó con una puerta que filtraba un poco de luz, con la esperanza de encontrar alguien con quien hablar un momento para despejar su mente atravesó el umbral de la puerta, al ingresar vio a la única persona con la que en realidad más quería hablar, pero a la vez era la persona a la que no quería enfrentar en este preciso momento, esta por retirarse hasta que noto mejor su postura, el estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo, sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza, parecía bastante derrotado instintivamente ella se acercó de manera sutil hacia el, al acercarse comenzó a examinar su cuerpo en cuanto vio su brazo derecho que era el que estaba expuesto hacia su dirección dejó escapar un grito ahogado y comenzó a llorar, reconocía claramente esas cicatrices, eran cicatrices provocadas por maldiciones oscuras, ella comenzó a temblar y terminó de cerrar la brecha que la separaba de el, movió con mucha cautela sus manos hacia la de el sosteniendola con mucho cuidado, en ese momento vio que el levantaba su rostro otorgándole una mirada llena de dolor y angustia que la hizo estremecer, apartó sus ojos cuando ya no pudo sostener esa mirada dirigiendolos hacia el brazo izquierdo de la persona sentada delante de ella, ese brazo seguía cubierto, ella quería descubrir el porque aunque tenía miedo de hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber si la peor de todas sus teorías realidad así que lentamente dirigió sus manos hasta sostener los guantes negros - por favor, no lo hagas - escucho decir a Viktor con una voz demasiado temblorosa para ser la de el, ella hizo caso omiso al pedido y comenzó a retirar el guante lentamente, cada centímetro que retiraba hacia que su corazón se hundiera un poco más, una vez que terminó pudo divisar claramente esa marca,la había visto tantas veces pero nunca le había causado tanto temor.

Eres un MORTIFAGO - fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Eres un MORTIFAGO - fue lo único que el escucho.

Fin del capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza pero tenia bastantes pendientes en la oficina, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.

tengo ni idea de como usar un beta.


End file.
